Rika's Dilema
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Rika has a secret admirer (Takato) but remeber that Rika went to a photo shot with her mother, well those photos were published in a magazine and now Henry, Ryo and Kazu likes Rika, what will Rika do about this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Everybody Likes Rika

Rika's Dilema  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
A/N: Ok. Things are like this, Rika thinks of Takato as her only true friend and Takato likes Rika but is to shy yo tell her so he send her letter as a secret admirer but problems start when the photos that were taken of Rika in a photo shot (remeber that episode where Rika's mom takes her go to a photo shot) are published in a magazine and now Henry, Ryo and Kazu will try to win her love. How will Rika get ride of them? With all this happening, will Takato dare to tell Rika that he is her secreet admirer?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the fragments of songs that I used in Takato's letter for Rika.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Everybody Likes Rika  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeri, wait for me" Takato yelled while running to his friend "Hi Takato" said Jeri cheerfully "Hi Jeri, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my little problem" Takato said blushing "What little problem? Oh you mean helping you to write your love letter" she said teasing "Don't said that here, someone may hear you" she laughed and said "There is no one around Takato, relax, by the way, did you already send the letter?" Takato scratched the back of his head and replied "Umm, I was on my way to do so, I just saw Rika in the park and she told me she won't be going home yet so.." "Then hurry Takato, and if you need my help again don't doubt in ask" "Umm, Ok. Jeri thanks and see ya later" Takato then rushed to Rika's house.  
  
  
  
****At Rika's house****  
  
  
  
Takato was about to leave the letter in the mailbox when Renamon appeared from nowhere "What are you doing?" she said coldly "I was....I just..." Takato tryed to hide the letter but Renamon saw it "Is that for Rika" Takato sweat droped and said "Well...yes" "Give it to me and I will give it to her" Renamon said and stretched out her paw "Umm....thanks Renamon, but you see I don't...umm..want her...to..ummm..know that....I send it" Takato blushed and Renamon nodded understanding what Takato mean "Then I will take your letter and I will think what to say to Rika, now hurry she is cooming home already" "Thanks Renamon" Takato said while giving the letter to Renamon "Bye Renamon" Takato said turning to run away and Renamon disappeared before Rika could see her.  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
  
Renamon gave the letter to Rika "Where did you found it, it doesn't have sender" Rika said looking for some kind of clue that let her know who send it "I foud it in the entrance of the house, some one must have slipped it under the front door" Rika looked at the envelope and open it taking the letter and she readed:  
  
  
  
To my beloved Rika:  
  
There's something in your eyes  
  
That makes me wanna lose my self in you heart  
  
There's something in your voice  
  
That makes my heart beat fast  
  
If loving you makes a slave of me  
  
Then I'll spend my whole life in chains  
  
Like my freedom I know  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
  
  
Rika was in shock when finished reading the letter, Renamon was curious at what could said the letter and leave her tamer in that state so she asked "What does it said Rika" Rika just blinked and said "Is a kind of poem, It's late Renamon, I think I better go to sleep" she then went to her room and thought while getting ready to sleep "Who could send it, it doesn't have case to think of it now, I better rest" she then fell asleep.  
  
  
  
****The next day****  
  
  
  
Takato was at Rika's fovorite tree, he once saw her there and since then they talk there every day, he was waiting for her to arrive and he started to think "Could she have liked the letter? Did she even readed it or she just throw it away?" in that moment Rika arrived "Hey goggle-head, you are early" Takato smiled at her "Hi Rika, how are you today" "Fine, thanks for asking" she said while sitting under the tree "Umm..hey Rika, would you like to go with me and my friends to Jeri's birthday party, is tomorrow afternoon" Takato said while sitting next to her "I don't know, I will think about it" "Come on, it will be fun" Takato keep trying "Don't push me goggle-head, I already told you I will think about it" she said annoyed and standed up "I better go now" Takato sighed and also standed up "Sorry Rika, then see ya later" he smilded "Yea, later goggle-head" Rika said walking away and then the thought of who could have seend her that letter came back to her head. Takato stayed looking at her and remembered that he and his friend where supposed to meet in the club so he runned to there.  
  
************  
  
Jeri was in her way to meet the guys in the club when she saw the book store and stopped there to buy her favorite fashion magazine and then she keep on walking towards the club, when she arrived there just Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon have already arrived, she walked to him and was about to say something when someone interrupted her "Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I just wake up" said Kazu running to them with Kenta not far behind "Hey guys, sorry I'm late but my mom asked me to do some errands for her, but now that we are here why don't we play some card's battles?" said Kazu, Henry and Kenta nodded "I will read my magazine for now guys and I will play later" said Juri.  
  
A few minutes later Takato arrived at the park "Hey guys, hey Guil" said Takato but no one answered they where'n playing any attention at him then Jeri gasped and everyone looked at her "What's up Jeri" asked Takato concerned for her "Well, look at this picture, I think is Rika" said Jeri showing her magazine and everone looked at it "That can't be Rika, she will never use a dress" said Henry blushing "That can't be the Digimon Queen, she looks nice" said Kazu also blushing "Guys look well, it is the Digimon Queen" said Kenta looking at his friend "Uh, guys, why are blushing" "I think I like her" came the reply of Henry and Kazu while Takato keep quiet "Hey guys what are you doing" a voice said behind them and only Kenta looked at the owner of the voice "OH hi Ryo, we are just looking a picture of Rika in this magazine" Ryo looked at the magazine and also blushed "She looks reallly pretty"  
  
"Great, just why I nedded, now everyone likes Rika" Takato thought and sighed "Hey guys I got to go" "Sure Takato" said Kenta been the only one paying attention while Jeri only looked at him concerned and said "Bye Takato" Guilmon decided to go with his tamer since he looked sad  
  
Rika was walking near the park and saw at Takato and Guilmon, she noticed that he was sad so she walked to them. "Takatomon, do you feel Ok.?" "What's up goggle-head, why the bad mood" Takato blushed but before he could say anything Guilmon said "We where in the park when Jeri show us a magazine where you appear and everyone say you looked pretty" "What did you say" Takato laughed nervously "Yea, all Takatomon's friends say that they liked you the same that Tak...." at this Takato put his hand in Guilmon's snout to keep him from talking while Rika raised an eyebrow "What was that?" "N...nothing, umm..Rika, why didn't you tell us about you being a model?" "Bacause I'm not a model it was just a stupid photo shot that my mother make me go, I didn't even knew that my mother have let them plublish those photos, anyway I don't like it and if you say some smart remark you won't live to see a tomorrow" she said angered "I knew it couldn't be because you wanted it, is not like you" "What do you mean by that goggle- head" she demanded "Umm, I mean that I think..I know you..enough to know that you....don't like those kind of things and dress like that" Takato said trying not to blush "Well goggle-head you are right about that" was all Rika could say.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Rika said "I have to go goggle head" "Wait Rika, forgive me but are you going to come to Jeri's party tomorrow" "Fine I will go" "Good then do you want me to pick you up or you know where she lives?" said Takato smiling "No I don't know where she lives" "Then you want me to pick you at your house or we meet at the tree, the party starts at eight" said Takato already knowing the answer "We will meet at the tree at seven thirty" said Rika walking away "See you tomorrow Rika" said Takato happily while Rika just waved her hand. Just then Takato remembered that he has to wirte the next letter to Rika so he hurried home.  
  
  
  
****At Rika House****  
  
  
  
Rika was about to go inside her house when someone call her form behind so she turned a round to see Ryo in front of her "What do you want here Akiyama?" said Rika annoyed "Well, it happens that tomorrow Jeri is going to throw a party and I want you yo come with me" said Ryo very confident "And what makes you think that I will go with you" said Rika angered "Well you always have wanted to have a card battle with me so lets have it and if I win you will come to the party with me and if you win I will give you watever you ask, what do you said?"  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: What will be Rika's answer, what will happen in Jeri's party well I will try to up date the next chapter very soon and if you want to know form what songs I took the fragments that I used in Takato's letter thay are "Feels like home" and "Lose your way". Well I hope you have liked this chapter, well R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Solution

Rika's Dilema  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I feel like I must tell you this before you read this chapter, I'm very sorry, after this chapter some of you will surely flame me but anyway, here comes chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the song's fragments.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The solution  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that you can beat me?" Rika said glaring at Ryo "Is that a yes?" Ryo smirked "Fine but if I win you will leave me alone" Rika said taking her cards and before they started Renamon appeared and said "Rika you agreeded to go with Takato" "I won't lose Renamon"  
  
  
  
****In the park****  
  
  
  
Takato was on his way to Rika's house, Guilmon was following not to far behind when they saw Kazu with a bouquet of red roses "Hey Kazu" Takato yelled waving his hand "Oh hi Takato, what are you doing around here?"  
  
"Umm..I was just wandering and you" Takato said pointing at the roses "Ohhh this, I'm going to Rika's house to give her this and to ask her to go with me at Jeri's party, I will wear a tuxedo" Takato laughed "What is so funny?" Kazu said angered  
  
"Sorry Kazu" Takato said trying to stop laughing "What, you don't think she would go with me" Kazu's anger growing "N...no I didn't mean tha.." in that moment Kazu throwed the flowers and punched Takato in the face twice, one in the right eye and the other in the left cheek and was about to puch him again when Guilmon hold him back "Let me go Guilmon" Kazu said trying to get free  
  
"Let him go Guil" Guilmon looked at his tamer and do what he was told, Kazu stared at Takato and then decided to leave not saying a word while Takato stayed standing there "Takatomon aren't you going to see Renamon's tamer" Takato sighed "I just thought he would look funny wearing a tuxedo" Takato sighed again "Lets go Guil".  
  
  
  
Takato was about to arrive at Rika's house when Ryo come out of her house so Takato decided to leave but when he was about to do so Renamon appeared in front of him "You came to leave another letter?" Takato just nod his head  
  
"I will give it to her" "Ummm. Ok, here, take it" Renamon took the letter and just now noticed the bruises in Takato face "What...I have to go Rika is coming" and with that she desappeared  
  
"Hey goggle-head what are you doing here" Takato laughed nervously and she noticed the bruises in his face "What happened to you goggles?" "Kazu punched Takatomon" Guilmon answered for him tamer "Well come insade and lets take care of it".  
  
A few moments later Rika put some ice in a bag and then she gived it to Takato so he put it on his eye while Rika put a band-aid in his cheek making him blush "Well goggle-head, Why did fight your friend?" she asked while taking the ice bag from him "Well..ummm....he said that tomorrow...he is going to wear a tuxedo....and I laughed" Takato said smiling "Well I would have laughed too, now is late goggle-head so.." "Yea, thanks for everything Rika and see you tomorrow, Guilmon lets go" he said while walking to the door, Guilmon say goodbye to Renamon and followed at Takato.  
  
Rika got ready to go to bed when Renamon appeared "Rika you got another letter" she said while giving the letter to her tamer and desappeared Rika opened the envelope and readed:  
  
  
  
To my beloved Rika:  
  
  
  
Every endlessnight has dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has shining ray  
  
And it shines on you  
  
Can't you see  
  
You're the only one who can shine for me  
  
And my heart aches with love for you  
  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
  
The chance that you might love me too  
  
  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
  
  
She keep wondering who could send it, she wished that could be someone she secretly loves but she pushed the thought away and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
****The next day****  
  
  
  
Takato went to see Jeri and give her the birthday present he got for her, it was a stuffed Leomon "Thanks Takato is really nice by the way did you write your letter for Rika?" Takato blushed and said "Yea, I writed by my self, I follow your advice and just writed what I felt by the way when are you going to tell Henry you like him" Jeri blushed "Maybe tonight at the party, and you when will tell Rika?" "I don't know yet" "Well Takato I got to go, see you later" "Yea bye Jeri"  
  
  
  
****That night****  
  
  
  
Takato was at the tree where he and Rika were supposed to meet it was ten minutes after they agreeded to meet "Would she have gone with Ryo? No she wouln't do that or would she?" Takato felt depressed so he decided to sit down and leaned on the tree.  
  
"Hey goggle-head, sorry I'm late" Rika said and she sat down next to him "Hey goggles, I wanted to tell you that I don't feel in the mood to go to that party, so if you want to go better leave now" Takato sighed and said "Neither do I"  
  
"And why is that goggle-head?" Takato sighed and said "Well, remember last night I told you Kazu got angry at me, he must still be mad and Kenta would be with him and Jeri wolud be with Henry trying to tell him she likes him, if I go it will be to awkward" Rika put her hand in Takato's shoulder for support "Well Takato I bet your friend will soon forget about what you fight and if you liked that girl Jeri you have told her sooner" Rika said trying to smile "Thanks Rika maybe you are right and Kazu will soon forget about everything but I don't like Jeri, she is like a sister to me" Takato said smiling  
  
"Ummm...Rika can I ask you something?" "Sure goggles" "What was Ryo doing in your house last nigh, I thought you didn't like him" "And I don't he was just annoying me but he won't do it any more, he challenge me to a card battle and he couldn't beat me" there was a long moment of silence but it wasn't awkward in fact it was nice "You know me better than anyone goggles" Rika said while she leaned her head in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
****In Jeri's party****  
  
  
  
Henry was waiting for Rika to arrive and ask her to dance with him "Henry would you like to dance with me?" asked Jeri smiling at him, he blushed and nodded so they danced and soon Henry forgot Rika "Jeri, I...I like you" Henry said blushing "I like you too Henry" Juri answered also blushing.  
  
In a nearby table were Kazu and Kenta talking about Takato "Yea, maybe I should apologize to Takato" Kazu said looking for Takato "Maybe he didn't come so we should go to see him tomorrow at his house" said Kenta "Yea maybe we should do that, any ways I don't like the Digimon Queen anymore, she is to bossy for me"  
  
Ryo was drinking some soda when he saw a very beatuful girl and he inmediately fell in love with her so he asked her to dance, her name was Jenny and she slet the same way for him.  
  
  
  
****Somewhere near Rika's house****  
  
  
  
Guilmon took the letter Takato writed for Rika and gived it to Renamon and took the chance to speak with her.  
  
  
  
****Back to Takato and Rika****  
  
  
  
"Well goggles I think I better go now" Rika said standing up "Tomorrow I will tell her" thought Takato and said "Can I walk you home?" Rika looked at him and said "Fine goggle-head".  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how was it, I'm very sorry RYUKI fans but I like more the RUKATO fics and like I said before you will surely flame me but that is the couple I like the most and I couldn't say what will it be before or I would have given away the plot. And I got more reviews asking for a RUKATO so her it is. Before I forget sorry for my grammar mitakes and the songs I use are: "Private Emotions" and "You don't know me". Please R&R. The next chapter will be finished soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Wish Come True

Rika's Dilema  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the song's fragments.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Wish Come True  
  
  
  
Rika and Takato arrived at Rika's house "Well goggles we are here, good night Takato" Rika said opening the door "Good night Rika" he said and kissed her on the cheek 'She will kill me for this' thought Takato but for his surprise she just said "See you tomorrow goggle-head" she was trying not to blush while she got inside her house and closed the door. Takato sighed in relief then he walked away towards his house.  
  
Rika was in her room and touched her cheek where Takato had kissed her, she closed her eyes and sighed, she couldn't belive he did that, Renamon appeared and gived her the letter that Guilmon had brought a few hours ago, Rika took the letter and readed:  
  
  
  
To my beloved Rika:  
  
  
  
Did you ever loved somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever loved somebody?  
  
Who never knew  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come  
  
You heard them say they feel it too  
  
Did you ever loved somebody?  
  
Like I love you  
  
You can trust in my love  
  
Is tender and strong and all for you  
  
My love is deep and true  
  
From the heart  
  
I promise you that I'll be there to love you  
  
I will protect you and respect you and be all you need  
  
You're the one I'm living for  
  
  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Please let be tomorrow be the day I will hear you say you love me too, meet me at the fountain in the park at twelve.  
  
  
  
Renamon looked at Rika and said "What will you do Rika?" Rika sighed and said "I don't know" "Rika if you have feelings for Takato you should tell him" Renamon advised at her tamer but Rika keep silent "You wish to be Takato who send those letters?" Rika sighed again "Yes" was her only reply "Then are you going to meet him tomorrow?" "Yes" Rika said looking at the letter  
  
"What will you do if it's not Takato the one who send those letters will you go to meet him anyway?" Renamon asked smiling to herself "Y..yes and I....I will thank him for the letter but I will also tell him that....that there is someone else for me" Rika said blushing lightly "Well Rika, then I will let you sleep now" Renamon said and then disappeared and Rika went to sleep.  
  
  
  
****The next day****  
  
  
  
Takato was getting ready to go when he hear at his father calling for him "Takato your friends came to see you" Takato wondered who could come to see him, he came downstairs to see at Kazu and Kenta waiting for him. "Hey Takato" said Kazu and Kenta "Uhh...Hey guys" "Well Takato, I wanted to apologize to you, you know by fighting you" Kazu said "Uhh..sure no problem" Takato said shaking Kazu's hand.  
  
"So, you still like Rika?" Takato asked "Ummm...I like how she looks with a dress but on a second thought I don't like her personality, she is to much bossy and bad-tempered for me and that ruins her beauty" Kazu said and at this Takato got angry and replied "Hey, she may be to bossy and yea she has a bad temper but that doesn't ruins her beauty in fact makes her more beautiful"  
  
Kazu and Kenta started to laugh and said "Looks like someone is in love" Takato blushed deeply and didn't reply "If you like the Digimon Queen you should have told us before" Kazu said "Well, I...just.." "That's Ok. Takato, you don't have to explain, we have to go now so se ya later friend" After they left Takato looked at the clock, it was eleven forty so he hurried to the park.  
  
  
  
****At Rika's house****  
  
  
  
Rika was having secod thoughts, she wasn't sure if she should go anymore but in that moment Renamon appeared "Rika, aren't you going to the park?" "I don't know, what if it's not Takato, I think I better talk with Takato before" Rika said picking the phone and dialed Takato's number and waited for someone to answer "Excuse me, could I speak with Takato?" Rika said trying to not sound nervous "No, he isn't home, I think he left with his friends, would you like to leave a message" Mr. Matsuki said "No thanks" Rika said hanging the phone "It's not Takato, he left with his friends" Rika said saddly.  
  
"Rika at least go to the park and thank the boy for sending those letters" Renamon said trying to convince Rika to go Rika just sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
****At the meeting place****  
  
  
  
Takato was waiting for Rika to come, he was getting very nervous and wondered if she will be angered at him.  
  
Meanwhile Rika was on her way to there, she was looking at the ground while walking and when she was about to arrive she looked up and her eyes meet Takato's, he smiled and walked to her, Rika smiled too and when he arrived next to her he was about to speak but Rika kissed him on the lips for a few minutes and when thay parted Takato was dazed and Rika said "I'm so glad it was you who send those letters" Takato looked at her and said "Then you love me too?" Rika smiled at him and said "Does this answer your question, goggle-head" she kissed him again and this time Takato put his arms aound her waist and Rika put her arms around his neck.  
  
When they parted thay stayed hugging each other and Rika said "You don't know how glad I am that it was you, I love you Takato, but don't get to used at me behaving like this at least not in front of many people" Takato laughed and said "I know, it wouldn't be like you, I love you Rika and I want to be with you always" "I want to be with you too, Takato"  
  
"I love when you call me for my name too" "That another thing you shouldn't get used, I like to call you goggle-head" "And I'm not complaining about it and one more thing" "What is it goggle-head?" "Can I kiss you again?" he said blushing but she answered by kissing him and when they parted they stared at each other eyes "Then we will always together, right Rika?" "Right goggles"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: I think it's a little short but I hope you have liked it. Well thanks for reading my fic. Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
I almost forgot, if you want to know the songs I used are "Did you ever love somebody" and "From the heart"  
  
RUKATO forever 


End file.
